You Won't Get To See The Tears I Cry
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and is thinking of what she's going to do. She sings to pass the time.


You Won't Get to See the Tears I Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, d'uh! Nor do I own "Behind These Hazel Eyes."

Kagome say on the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well. Tears were streaming down her face as she though about the scene she had witnessed and withdrew from. Choking slightly, the miko began to sing.

"Seems like just yesterday,

You were a part of me.

I used to stand so tall,

I used to be so strong."

She had been coming back to the Sengoku Jidai because she had been feeling like something terrible had happened. Like something was being taken away from her. Something was, just not in the way she expected.

"Your arms around me tight,

Everything felt so right.

Unbreakable,

Like nothin' could go wrong."

She had been running through the forest that she now knew like the ack of her hand, when she heard HER voice.

"Now I can't breathe;

No I can't sleep.

I'm barely hangin' on."

She heard Kikyo's voice call to Inuyasha. Kagome had stopped then, hoping that her protector wasn't with the woman of her past life who now haunted her dreams at night.

"Here I am,

Once again.

I'm torn into pieces."

Her heart tore at the sound of another voice, but she wasn't sure if it was him or not. She had only to turn to the left to find her answer, but found that she was afraid to. Finally, she got up the nerve to turn her head slightly, now she wished she hadn't.

"Can't deny it,

Can't pretend;

Just thought you were the one."

Kikyo stood be a tree, holding the hanyou in her arms as her soul-stealers flew around them. She could have denied being there that night and pretend that she had never heard their voices together, but now that she had seen it, there was no way she could pretend. Kagome's heart shattered.

"Broke me up,

Deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry."

Kagome started to cry silently, but didn't notice as she turned numbly to walk away.

"Behind these hazel eyes."

Now here she sat, singing to the night, as she thought about what to do. She had a responsibility to collect the Shikon no Kakera, so that was what she would have to do, whether Inuyasha was there to help her or not.

"I told you everything,

Opened up and let you in.

You made me feel alright,

For once in my life."

Again, she sobbed as she thought of her relationship with Inuyasha. He was the one person she had trusted for a long time. Her friends in her time wouldn't understand what was happening to her and would probably think she was insane, but Inuyasha had always been there to listen, even if he would give some snide remark afterwards.

"Now all that's left of me,

Is what I pretend to be.

Sewed together,

But so broken up inside."

She would have to act as if nothing had happened to the others. She hated lying to them, but that was what had to be done to continue their journey without starting to fall apart. She gathered herself together to see her mother when she returned to her time, even if she was in turmoil, her mother didn't need to know about it, and Souta practically worshipped Inuyasha and she didn't want to break his spirit.

"'Cause I can't breathe,

No I can't sleep,

I'm barely hangin' on."

She smiled wryly at the thought of not getting much sleep, since she would no doubt see the picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo together whenever she closed her eyes.

"Here I am,

Once again.

I'm torn into pieces."

It hurt to know that she was only the copy of Kikyo to him, but if that was the way he wanted it, she wouldn't question him. She still loved him to much for that. Though she hated him, she loved him and a secret part of her would always hope that he would come to her some day.

"Can't deny it,

Can't pretend;

Just thought you were the one."

Kagome doubted she would be able to love someone else the way she did Inuyasha, but there was always hope. She would get over him and find someone new.

"Broke me up,

Deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry."

Kagome shook her head as the tears stopped falling, again she didn't notice. Her attention was on the place where she knew Inuyasha would be coming from any minute. She would cry for him, just not now, instead she would try to make him think that she hadn't seen them.

"Behind these hazel eyes."

Hazel met gold as she smiled at him. He stood there shocked for a moment then started toward her again. She stopped singing out loud, but the song continued to play in her head.

"Swallowed me

Then spit me out.

For hating you I blame myself."

He stopped in front of her and scowled lightly. "Wench, what are you doing here? You said that you wouldn't be back for a few days." He watched her, but she didn't reply.

"Seeing you it kills me now,

But I don't cry on the outside,

Anymore."

She looked away from him to the stars, trying to keep her smile in place. She refused to cry in front of him, it would only prove that she was weak.

"Anymore."

Inuyasha looked worried for a moment, before his customary scowl was set in place again. "Don't ignore me wench."

"Here I am,

Once again.

I'm torn into pieces.

Can't deny it,

Can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one.

Broke me up,

Deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry."

Kagome looked back to the hanyou again and smiled another fake smile. "I'll be back to chard hunt tomorrow, Inuyasha." Without even waiting for a response, she leaned back and fell into the well, back home.

"Behind these hazel eyes."

I'm sending you all this stuff, and you haven't sent me anything! Send me a one-shot, chapter 15, anything!


End file.
